


Cookies

by Dragonsrule18



Series: National Days [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AFAB Chara (Undertale), AFAB Frisk (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Aromantic Sans, Asexual Sans, Chara (Undertale) Has Their Own Body, Chara And Sans Were Friends As Children, Cookies, Cooking, Cute, Dates, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Good Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Older Asriel Dreemurr, Older Chara (Undertale), Older Frisk (Undertale), Other, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Romantic Fluff, SAVED Asriel Dreemurr, Soft Chara (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsrule18/pseuds/Dragonsrule18
Summary: Sequel to National Fudge Day.  Chara wants to make a sweet surprise for Frisk for National Homemade Cookies Day, especially since their first anniversary is approaching.  Things go wrong, but thankfully, Asgore and Asriel are there to help.  Small references to its prequel, National Fudge Day, but can be read alone.





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheArchimage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArchimage/gifts).



> I've been wanting to write a sequel where Chara surprises Frisk for another National Day, and I also love family fluff, so this came to be. I'm sorry this chapter doesn't have as much focus on Charisk, but the next chapter will be all them. :)

It was an ordinary Monday afternoon. Frisk and Toriel were out at a meeting, Asgore was working on some paperwork at his desk, and Asriel, who had finished his homework early, was playing a video game.

And then the smoke alarm went off.

Asriel jumped a mile in the air as his controller went flying. Asgore's papers slid to the floor as he leapt to his feet, almost knocking his desk over.

"Is everyone all right?!" Asgore called as he rushed into the living room. Asriel didn't hear him as he ran into the kitchen where he heard Chara coughing.

Chara was standing by the oven, smoke billowing out its open door as the smell of burnt sugar filled the air. A bowl of pink icing had been knocked to the ground as Chara frantically tried to grab for whatever was burning in the oven, forgetting their oven mitts.

Asriel gasped and pulled Chara out of the way before they could burn themselves. Asgore, who had gotten to the kitchen after Asriel, thankfully had the presence of mind to grab the fire extinguisher, putting out the oven fire and then opening all the windows as Asriel pulled Chara out of the kitchen.

Asgore quickly joined them. "Chara, what happened here?" he asked, more concerned than angry.

"I...I just wanted to bake some cookies for Frisk...those chocolate strawberry sandwich cookies they love. But my homemade strawberry creme icing wouldn't thicken and I was focusing on that and I must have turned the oven up too high..." Chara whispered, shaking a little. "I'm sorry..."

Asgore checked Chara any injuries. They had a small burn on their hands, which he gently healed. Thankfully, Asriel had pulled them away before they could burn themselves more. "It is okay, child. But you need to be more careful. Why did you not ask us to help you?"

"I wanted to do it myself and have a great surprise for Frisk for National Homemade Cookies day." Chara said softly. "Like they did for me for National Fudge Day. But I screwed it all up...Like I screw everything up..." Chara started laughing, the hysterical laugh that always came out when they were upset or in one of their self-loathing moods. "Every time I try to make something for someone, I screw it up..." Their mind flashed back to buttercups and pie.

Asgore and Asriel knew where their mind was going and hugged them tightly until Chara was calm enough to look up at them. "Chara, it's nothing that can't be fixed." Asriel reassured them.

"It was only an accident." Asgore told her, speaking of both the accidental fire and the buttercup incident. He decided to try to cheer them up. "You know, I think you get your baking skills from me. You know what happened when I first tried to bake your mother a pie?" Chara looked up at him. "I burned the crust black and then when I pulled it out of the oven after it was cool enough to touch, I found out the hard way that the filling had turned into liquid as it poured out of the pie and all over me. I smelled like butterscotch cinnamon for days." Chara let out a tiny but genuine laugh, and Asgore chuckled too. "See, you just inherited it from me."

"We're not even biologically related, Dad." Chara pointed out dryly but they had a smile, a real one.

Asgore smiled back warmly. "I always forget."

Chara smiled even more at this, but then they looked worried again. "I just want to make everything perfect for Frisk for our date tonight. They always plan the best surprises and dates for me and I wanted to do the same for them." they said softly.

"Hey, don't worry! Frisk and Mom won't be home for a while yet and we have plenty of stuff for another batch. Dad and I can help you." Asriel told them, smiling.

Chara looked a little unsure, their stubborness making them want to do everything by themselves, but they also remembered that Frisk had admitted also messing up their original surprise for Chara on National Chocolate Macaroon Day by somehow exploding their macaroons and that for National Fudge Day they had recruited MK to help.

Frisk was brave enough to ask for help when it came to making wonderful things for Chara.  Chara could do the same for them, even if they never liked asking for help.

"Child, there is no shame in asking for help." Asgore reassured them, seeing their indecision. "And do not worry, your mother helped me improve enough in the kitchen that I probably will not set anything on fire." he teased.

Chara rolled their eyes playfully. "Real reassuring, Dad."

"C'mon, Chara, it'll be okay! It would be fun to cook together again." Asriel told them. He remembered that before the buttercups, he and Chara had loved cooking together, and he wanted to do this with them again, to have a positive memory to replace the bad one. He gave Chara his huge puppy dog eyes.  

Even if they hadn't already decided, Asriel's puppy eyes would have made them cave and they immediately nodded. "All right. Thanks, Dad. Thanks, Azzy."

Asriel cheered and Asgore simply smiled warmly and said, "You're welcome, Chara."

The three got to work preparing a fresh batch of chocolate sugar cookies and more strawberry creme icing. A Google search on Asriel's phone revealed that the problem with the icing had been Chara using melted butter rather than room temperature as well as not enough powdered sugar, and both solutions were easily remedied in the next batch. Chara found themselves smiling, enjoying cooking with their dad and brother. There was a lot of laughter and teasing, especially when Asriel opened the flour and it had gone all over him, and then he had thrown flour at Chara when they laughed, almost causing a flour fight that Asgore had to break up.

"So where are you taking Frisk for your date?" Asriel asked as Chara cut the chocolate sugar cookie dough into heart shapes.

"I asked Sans if he could teleport us to Mt. Ebott tonight." Chara replied. "We've been together almost a year and I wanted to have our date where we first met." Chara smiled softly, picturing lying in the golden flowers with Frisk and watching the stars above as they shared a picnic, complete with Frisk's favorite cookies. Frisk loved romantic stuff like that(and secretly Chara did too).

"That sounds wonderful, Chara. I know Frisk will enjoy that." Asgore told her. "Just be home by eleven."

"We will." Chara promised.

An hour later, the cookies were finished, spread with icing and drizzled with chocolate and candy sprinkles. Though they were slightly lopsided, a little messy, and crispy around the edges, they smelled great, and most importantly had been made with a lot of love. And thankfully no more fires had been started. Chara thanked their dad and brother for their help as they placed them into a plastic tupperware container and placed them in the picnic basket in the fridge with the sandwiches, drinks, and sides they had packed earlier.

As the three were finishing up the dishes, Frisk and Toriel came in.

"We will finish these. Go and have fun with Frisk." Asgore told Chara. Chara protested a little as their father and brother had done a lot already, but Asgore and Asriel gently insisted. Chara thanked them both again and hugged them, something that made them smile as it was rare for Chara to physically show their affection.

Frisk came into the kitchen, smiling. "Hey, guys."

Chara walked up to their datefriend and surprised Frisk by wrapping their arms around them and kissing them with their parents and brother in the room, another rare show of public affection. Frisk was all too happy to kiss back, but kept it chaste since Asriel, Toriel, and Asgore were watching.

"I've got a surprise for you. You up for a trip?" Chara asked.

Frisk grinned. "Always, especially with you."

Chara returned the smile as their blush deepened a little. They then remembered something. "Hold on, just give me one second." They rushed upstairs and pulled a small box out of their sock drawer, mentally cursing themselves for almost forgetting the gift they had gotten for Frisk. They then grabbed their and Frisk's sweaters, both to use as a reason they had run into their room and because they might actually need them as well as their cell phone, quickly texting Sans to let him know they were on their way. They ran back downstairs again, almost tripping in their rush. "Okay, I'm ready." They tossed Frisk their sweater and slipped their own on.

Frisk wrapped their arm around Chara's shoulders. "So what's this surprise?"

"It would kind of spoil the word "surprise" if I told you." Chara retorted as they grabbed the picnic basket from the fridge as well as a picnic blanket and headed out the door with Frisk. "All I'm going to say is that we're going somewhere special."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
